


The House Cup

by mini_younggae (mini_cutie)



Series: hogwarts au [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Choi Youngjae-centric, Gryffindor Jackson Wang, Gryffindor Kim Yugyeom, Hufflepuff Choi Youngjae, M/M, Multi, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Ravenclaw Im Jaebum, Ravenclaw Mark Tuan, Slytherin Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Slytherin Park Jinyoung, i fckn love choi youngjae ok, i know this is my millionth youngjae-centric fic, listen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_cutie/pseuds/mini_younggae
Summary: Six different students at Hogwarts, all from three different houses, all fighting against each other. Surprisingly enough, they're not fighting for the best grades, the best ranks or even the House Cup. They're fighting for one Hufflepuff boy: Choi Youngjae.





	The House Cup

Really, Youngjae didn’t know what he was supposed to expect. After all, _so far_ , Hogwarts had turned out to be less compared to his old magical school.

Instead of giant majestic birds, Hogwarts had a bright red clunky train. Instead of robes that changed with its wearer, they had these gigantic boring black ones that, honestly, didn't seem to to do anything very magical.

Even the school location itself was a little drab. Rather than it being high up into the mountains, it was simply located across a lake.

Youngjae at least had to admit that the castle was very beautiful. He had never seen anything like it before and it was certainly much more decorated than the large pagodas of Mahoutokoro. His old wizarding school was minimalist at best but, here, the castle had a homier feel.

That aside, Youngjae really should’ve known at that point that even their welcoming ceremony wasn’t going to be as good as his old school’s.

He didn’t even fully understand what was going on in the first place. So, new students were to stand in a large crowd and wait? But for what?

It seemed they were waiting to have their names called and have that old looking hat placed on their heads. Then, the hat screamed one of four names and that decided which table screamed the loudest and, of course, which table the person would sit in.

The entire process seemed odd to Youngjae who had never really gone through anything similar to it.

“Youngjae Choi.”

That was his name. At first, he pushed a little to get through the crowd but, eventually, the sea of students parted for him and the students around him started to whisper.

He paid them no mind. Instead, he sat on the wooden stool and had the hat placed on his head. It was a bit loose and hung in front of his eyes but he didn’t mind at all.

Like all of the other students, the hat spoke to him “Oh, not from here, are you?”

Youngjae shook his head.

“You’re from that very famous school.” The hat hummed, sounding almost like he was contemplating something.

“Mahoutokoro?” Youngjae found himself asking, half wondering if his old school really was that famous here in Europe.

The whispers around him increased at the mention of his school. Youngjae, of course, grew confused at that. Perhaps the hat was right, his school really was famous. Youngjae couldn’t exactly fathom why, though.

Rather than dwell much on the infamy of his school, Youngjae was more interested in his discovery of the fact that the hat read minds. Now the one sided conversations of the other students made much more sense.

What still didn’t make sense is why they were sorted into four different tables or what exactly the four different tables meant.

“A little clueless, are we?” The hat laughed, it’s voice loud in the echoing Great Hall. “Did you not listen to my song?”

Youngjae quickly apologised to the hat in his mind. He hadn’t listened to the song at all, had been too busy staring at the starry sky on the ceiling and the beautiful floating candles that reminded him of candles from home.

The hat was right, he was a little clueless at times. Youngjae had to admit to that.

He wasn’t always so careless, though. He was just so distracted by everything around him. Europe was a different experience compared to Japan. Hogwarts was a completely different school compared to Mahoutokoro.

“Why did you move to Hogwarts?” Was the hat’s next question and the thought that, perhaps, the hat could only ask questions did briefly cross Youngjae’s mind.

However, the hat quickly answered that “I don’t always ask questions. I just want to get to know you.”

That made sense. Youngjae had to think for a second before finally answering the hat’s previous question with a simple answer: his father was now working for the British Ministry of Magic.

The British Ministry wouldn’t allow his father to have ties with the Japanese Ministry. Since Mahoutokoro worked with the Japanese Ministry, Youngjae wasn’t allowed to attend anymore. Not if his father wanted the job.

“How unfortunate.” The hat gave his condolences but he didn’t sound too sad.

Youngjae waved off the hat’s words, quietly thinking that the hat didn’t need to give his condolences. It wasn’t as if leaving Mahoutokoro was a loss, after all. There were just as many opportunities here, in Hogwarts.

There was a pause in the hat’s words and, at that time, Youngjae couldn’t help but notice the whispering around him grew in volume. Not by too much but by enough that it was noticeably louder.

“I’ll give you a choice.” The hat suddenly spoke and, at his words, everyone in the Great Hall seemed to simultaneously gasp “Which table do you want to sit in?”

Youngjae didn’t think it was fair for the hat to have him pick the table. He didn’t even entirely know what the tables were for or how important they were. Yet, the hat still gave him the option. It wasn’t exactly a hard decision but it wasn’t exactly the easiest either.

_I want to go to the table that needs me the most._

There was another bout of silence. It took so long that Youngjae even briefly wondered whether he answered the question wrong. Had the hat been expecting a specific answer that Youngjae hadn’t given?

The hat started to laugh a little, worrying Youngjae, but, finally, he shouted out one of the four names. “Hufflepuff!”

This was where they would take the hat off of Youngjae and he would make his way over to one of the middle tables. That table would scream and shout, happy for Youngjae to join. Youngjae would then shy away from everyone and keep to himself as the process was repeated for everyone else waiting to get sorted into their tables.

However, there were no screams. None of the tables said anything, just whispered or stared right at Youngjae.

The hat was removed, of course. But Youngjae couldn’t find it in him to move. For some reason, the silence unnerved him, made him feel uncomfortable. He didn’t know what to do, how to respond.

“Mr. Choi?” The headmistress, the one who had been putting the hats onto everyone, placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

That definitely jolted Youngjae into action. He stepped down from the stool, bowing respectfully to the headmistress, before following the sudden part in the crowd of students.

“How come the hat let him choose?” There was a sharp whisper from someone to Youngjae’s left. He opted to ignore it since even he didn't know the answer.

“Who would choose to be in Hufflepuff?” There was someone else, voice higher, from the right. Youngjae ignored that one too, wondering what it meant to pick Hufflepuff and why it was so bad.

Finally, he found himself at one of the ends of the Hufflepuff table. The table wasn't cheering. Instead, they stared at him in a little bit of wonder.

Youngjae was obviously unnerved by that but said nothing and, instead, took the empty seat at the very edge of the table.

Youngjae wanted to think that, if he kept his head down, he was sure that nobody would notice him. Sadly, everyone seemed to only notice him. It was making him uncomfortable.

The trance was broken a little when the Headmistress finally called the next name. A lot of the stares directed at Youngjae finally moved to the next poor kid sitting at the stool. Sadly, Youngjae could still feel the stares, as if there were still a handful of people that couldn’t keep their eyes off of him.

Youngjae didn’t like it at all. His plan had been to go unnoticed, to just cruise through the next four years without any trouble. The hat had ruined that plan for him.

“Hi, you're Korean aren't you?” The student from across from Youngjae suddenly spoke, spooking the boy just a little bit.

The student was handsome. He also seemed extremely friendly what with his warm smile and his calm demeanour. There was something about him that made him seem easy to talk to, too.

Slowly, Youngjae found himself nodding but, still, his words felt heavy in his mouth. He couldn't find a single word to say back.

The student didn't seem to mind one bit. “My name is Kim Seokjin, Youngjae-ssi. I’m a Seventh year and your house’s Head boy. Nice to meet you.”

Oh, he was Korean too? His question about Youngjae made much more sense now. He was also older which made sense in Youngjae’s mind. He looked like the very responsible type.

However, at the mention of ‘house’, Youngjae raised an eyebrow. He made a small gesture with his arms, forming what looked like the roof of the average home “House?”

Seokjin laughed loudly at that, his laugh pleasant but oddly reminiscent of a car’s window wipers “No, no, silly.”

“I guess the hat was right.” Seokjin managed to calm himself down but his smile and his tone was still a little teasing “Hufflepuff is your house.”

That didn’t help Youngjae at all. Seokjin seemed to sense that because he continued, expression patient.

“In Hogwarts, there are four houses. The school was founded by two witches and two wizards. The houses are named after them.” Seokjin was calm as he explained.

“Is it random?” Youngjae briefly wondered out loud before shaking his head, eyebrows scrunched a little “Wait, no, the hat said he wanted to get to know me… So is it based off of our personalities?”

Seokjin quickly nodded “Ding-ding, that’s right. You should be in Ravenclaw.”

“Wait, so, what are the personalities of each house?” Youngjae blinked, curious as to what Seokjin meant when he said Youngjae should be in Ravenclaw.

Seokjin rubbed at the nape of his neck, looking a little like he didn't really want to answer this specific question “Well, I mean, yeah, each house does have a general personality. But there’s always exceptions.”

At Youngjae’s continued expectant expression, however, Seokjin relented.

“That’s Gryffindor, red and gold. Their mascot is the lion. They value bravery and chivalry.” Seokjin pointed to the table farthest to the left, the direction Youngjae was facing “If you ask me, they’re just a bunch of meatheads.”

Youngjae almost laughed at that. Instead, he simply smiled, nodding. It made sense that he wasn’t placed in that house because, if Youngjae was anything, he was a coward. He feared a lot of things and wasn’t too keen on facing any of them.

“The next table is Ravenclaw, blue and bronze, they’re the eagle. That’s the house that doesn’t make sense. _Raven_ claw yet their mascot is an eagle? And none of them ever wear anything blue and bronze. It’s because it’s a bad color combination..” Seokjin subtly pointed to the table right next to theirs, expression just a little haughty “They value intelligence and creativity. That’s why I said you should’ve been in Ravenclaw.”

“I’m glad you ended up here because Ravenclaws are actually a little snotty.” Seokjin then added, laughing a little at his own joke.

Youngjae couldn’t imagine being in that house. He was too clumsy and absent-minded. He didn’t think he could keep up with all of the other students in that house.

“Our house is Hufflepuff, yellow and black. We have the honey badger as our mascot.” Seokjin looked a bit too proud when he said that and Youngjae could see that Seokjin was biased “We value loyalty and hard work.”

That made sense. Youngjae was both loyal and hardworking. How the hat got that from the questions it asked, however, Youngjae would never understand. Perhaps he could ask the hat sometime.

“A lot of the houses don’t like Hufflepuff.” Seokjin pulled Youngjae out of his thoughts and the older student’s tone was cautious, almost gentle “They say the leftovers go to Hufflepuff, that nobody really knows what Hufflepuff is for, all that kind of stuff.”

Youngjae scowled at that “Isn’t that a bit rude?”

“Yeah, it is. Don’t mind them, though. The reason they say that is because of the line for the sorting hat song. ‘ _I'll teach the lot and treat them just the same_ ’.” Seokjin put air quotes around the phrase, saying it almost in disdain “That and because nobody from the other houses ever really value hard work.”

“All they really ever want is immediate rewards. None of them know how to work for what they want.” The student beside Youngjae suddenly spoke up, surprising the poor boy.

The student seemed to quickly realize this because he laughed, patting Youngjae on the back “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. My name is Jung Hoseok, fifth year and Hufflepuff’s best Keeper.”

“I’m Choi Youngjae, third year.” Youngjae quickly introduced himself too but what he said seemed to surprise Hoseok who looked a little taken aback.

“He’s a transfer.” Seokjin quickly informed Hoseok which seemed to clear everything up “From Mahoutokoro.”

“Woah, you? From Mahoutokoro? Why’d you move here?” Hoseok continued to look taken aback, something that Youngjae clearly couldn’t understand.

He still nodded though, smile a little sheepish “Yes, is that… weird?”

“Don’t worry about him, he’s just easily excitable. We get a lot of transfers, just not from anywhere that far away.” Seokjin shook his head before making a shooing gesture at Hoseok.

Hoseok seemed to back off a little at that but that bright grin on his face never left “Well, shoot. Welcome to Hogwarts, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, just to be clear, evreything about this hogwarts au is the same except for the fact that everything is aged up. so, if you're a first year, you're about 21 years old and then so on and so forth.
> 
> thanks for reading! if you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment ♡
> 
> if you wanna get some updates, my tumblr is mini-ghost-writer and my twitter is minikkukkungi. there's not much on either of them but like... if you wanna follow anyway lmao. on my twitter, there's a poll up on which story you guys want updated asap? so if you wanna vote on that, hmu! i only have my top three most popular stories on there but you can dm me or retweet it with a vote if the story you wanna vote on isn't an option


End file.
